


can't get you out of my head (and I dont want you to go)

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Reddie Soulmate aus [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmate Telepathy, and stan, but added extra gay and pure, follows it chap 2, i nicked a load of dialouge and the plot obvs, thats right reddie have been together since they were young'ns, u see that warning? thats right we aint killing our sons tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: Richie and Eddie have been soulmates since they were teens, able to talk telepathically to each other.When they both get a phone call to go back to Derry and kill a clown, they have to go.





	can't get you out of my head (and I dont want you to go)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of dialogue and plot from chap 2, its basically all from memory as well so be Kind if i got something wrong. 
> 
> This is what steven king would have written if he wasnt a coward

  
  
  


‘ _ Eds? Eds, are you okay? Did you just crash your fucking car?’ _

Eddie woozily sat up. He checked himself over for any injuries and thankfully found none. He was lucky in that regard at least.

‘ _ Eds, if you don’t fucking answer me I’ll call an ambulance who will take you to a germ-filled hospital which will suck’ _

Eddie opened up his mental line, showing exactly what had happened through it. 

_ ‘You’re a fucking idiot. Good job I love you. I’ll talk to you in a minute I’m just getting a phone call.’ _

Eddie prepared to get a panicked open line directly to his soulmate’s thoughts in a moment.

When he had reached eighteen, a mental link was forged in his brain. The link was to the person who was perfect for him in every way. Back then, he didn’t think it that way at first; he’d already known Richie before, he’d known him forever and they were not what anyone would say was compatible. However, being able to read Richie’s thoughts before either of them learned to control the link was a refreshing and more real look into what Richie was thinking but would never say out loud. It was also annoying since Richie would wake up at 2 am and listen to a song on repeat and only have the chorus stuck in his head for days afterwards. Eddie got used it and it got easier when they learned to control the link. 

Now, the two of them were living in the city where Eddie worked part-time as a risk analyst and went to med-school and Richie was a big-time comedian. Their life was basically perfect for them; they had a large studio apartment and a little Pomeranian who they doted on like a daughter. Every night they got to go home to each other and leave the stress of the day behind. 

Eddie finally got himself out of his battered car, wincing as he saw the damage. He ignored the other driver’s angry rant at him and sat at the side of the road. The image of Richie throwing up was sent down the mental line. He’d finished on the phone then. 

_ ‘Eddie, come home as soon as you can. I’m cancelling my show.’ _

He sighed. Of course he loved going home to Richie, but whatever had made them so terrified had to be dealt with and they apparently had to leave the city. They had to go back to their hometown, a place that Eddie barely remembered. 

_ ‘I’ll be home once I deal with the wreckage. Love you,’  _ Eddie sent through the bond. He would have said more but he couldn’t think with the shock he was in. 

_ ‘Love you too’ _ , Richie replied and Eddie could feel his sincerity.

Eddie gave his insurance information to the other driver and the police. They towed his car and gave him a fine for reckless driving or something to that description. Eddie barely listened as he took the fine and hailed a taxi. 

Traffic was so slow that Eddie got so mad he lost control of the link and sent a load of swear words to Richie. Richie made a joke about it but it didn’t hold the usual joy of Richie’s humour. It took him over half an hour to get home on what should have been a ten-minute drive. He rushed into this building, taking the stairs instead of the too slow lift. By the time he reached their penthouse floor, he was reaching for his inhaler. 

Richie opened the door before Eddie could even start to struggle to find his keys. The dog, unaware of what was happening, jumped up at Eddie’s legs. He patted her head and went into the apartment.

“So, I’m guessing you got that phone call as well?” Richie asked. He was a bundle of nerves and wouldn’t sit down.

“Yeah. Mike called,” Eddie said and walked over to Richie and guided him down to the couch. “It’s weird, I’d forgotten all about him until he called.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Eddie cuddled closer to Richie as a cold chill came over him. He couldn’t explain why he was so uneasy and scared, but getting close to Richie always helped him calm down. Richie tugged him even closer so that there was no space between them at all. Eddie’s head was on Richie’s chest and he could feel the too-fast beating of Richie’s heart.

“Are we going to go?” Richie asked.

Eddie sighed. He didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to stay at home with his soulmate and his dog. He wanted to stay safe.

“We made a promise.”

Richie sent an image of him pouting through the bond. “A promise we don’t even remember making.”

Eddie held out his hand and Richie put his in it. He could feel the scars on both of their hands as they joined. The tougher skin that wasn’t there before the phone calls. It was a new part of Richie, a new feeling when holding his hand, but Eddie didn’t mind because it was Richie’s hand.

“Can you stop thinking really fucking romantic things at me whilst I’m trying to pout?” Richie said.

Eddie hadn’t realised that the mental bridge was still open between them. “We have to go. I don’t know why but we have to. And I want to see our old friends again.”

“Yeah,” Richie agreed, “I know that I missed something but now I think it was always them.”

“I get you. I don’t remember them, really, all I remember from childhood is you. Every memory is just you.”

“That’s gay.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Whatever would happen, at least he had Richie. He would always have Richie and that was all that really mattered.

-

They took Richie’s ridiculous sports car. Eddie hated how fast Richie drove the thing but speeding down the empty roads let Eddie get out of his own head to watch the trees blur by. Eddie reached for Richie’s hand whenever they were cruising along and Richie didn’t need to change gears. The scar was a reminder every time he brushed against it.

“I think I’m remembering what everyone looked like now,” Richie said as they got into Maine. 

“Yeah, I remember Bill being a gangly skinny kid,” Eddie said.

“Mhmm, and there was Ben who was not the smallest kid,” Richie laughed. “And Mike, he was like a strangely buff thirteen year old.”

“And Stan!” Eddie remembered. “I can’t believe we fucking forgot Stan.”

“Fucking Stan! That kid was the best.”

“And Bev, she was cool.”

“Bev Marsh, queen of my life,” Richie said with a big smile.

“I thought Duchess was the queen of your life?” Eddie asked. They’d left her with a dog sitter whilst they were away.

“She is a queen, it’s true, but Bev came before her, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t tell Duchess that.”

“Fuck, that little dog would kill me. She’d sit on my face as I went to sleep and suffocate me with her fluff.”

“That sounded dirty.”

Richie looked to be thinking. “Fuck, it did.”

They drove for a little bit longer talking about all they could remember. It was so strange to suddenly recall a childhood, even stranger than neither of them could remember it in the first place. There was still something they were forgetting, something big.

-

The Townhouse had the old lady vibe that they were expecting in Derry. It was the only hotel in the entire town, however, so they didn’t have much choice. Eddie carried their bags up the stairs. He had wanted to bring a lot more with him but Richie talked him out of bringing a second suitcase since it wouldn’t fit in the car. 

They flopped down on the squeaky bed. It was another hour until they had to meet at the restaurant so they could chill out for a bit. Half of the hour they had left they spent in bed. They then had a shower. They only had enough time for one, though, so they got in together which did not save time at all. Eddie then unpacked their clothes. He picked a smart blue polo and his red bomber jacket. Richie was less bothered with looking smart and picked out Eddie’s least favourite shirt that he owned and his black bomber jacket. 

“Are you not going to comb your fucking hair?” Eddie asked.

“No? I never comb it and I’m not going to start now.”

Eddie shook his head and combed his own hair into its neat style. Richie had a habit of running his hands through Eddie’s freshly done hair so he ducked out of the room before he could strike. 

“Should we tell the guys?” Eddie asked from the small bathroom.

“Tell them what?” Richie asked.

“About us, you know, being soulmates?” 

Richie walked into the bathroom, he sat on the edge of the ancient bath and looked at Eddie. “Why? Do you not want them to know?”

Eddie put his hands up, feeling the hurt coming from Richie through the bond. “It’s not that it’s just, I don’t know, it’s Derry and I don’t remember enough about them to feel safe, you know?”

“I understand. I doubt they’d care, but it is Derry. I did read about a pair of guy soulmates who were targeted just this week. It’s disgusting.”

“If we remember more, then we can tell them.”

Richie kissed Eddie on the forehead and pushed all of his love and feelings down the bond. Eddie leant into him. 

“We should set off, don’t want to be late.”

-

They walked in together, after meeting the stupidly attractive Ben and Bev outside. Eddie was glad they didn’t say anything about Eddie and Richie walking in together, or that there was only one other car in the lot.

_ ‘When did Ben get hot?’  _ Eddie sent through the bond.

_ ‘I don’t know but I’m mad at it. I look like I've been living in a dumpster and then there’s Haystack looking like a model.’ _

_ ‘Babe, we share that dumpster together.’ _

_ ‘Babe.’ _

Eddie walked ahead to talk to the server about his dietary restrictions. Richie told him that he was just going to the bathroom before he met up with everyone because he was feeling a little sick. Eddie sent some love down the bond in return. As he got to the table he paused in his tirade to the server when he saw Mike and Bill at the table. It was so strange to know them but not remember them.

He hugged them both hello, Mike seemed very excited to see them all and hugged Eddie back so tightly he couldn’t breathe. Deciding where to sit was taken out of his hands when Ben, Bev and Richie arrived. Richie had to be the drama queen he was and bang the gong. 

_ ‘Drama queen,’ _ Eddie rolled his eyes.

_ ‘You love it,’ _ Richie smirked back and took the seat next to Eddie. 

Getting caught up with everyone was strange as they were learning new things about their lives now but were also remembering things about their shared pasts. 

“You got married, Eddie?” Bill asked looking at Eddie’s wedding ring. 

He avoided looking at Richie. “Uh, yeah a few years ago.”

_ ‘Hell yeah, bitch,’ _ Richie sent down the bond and Eddie tried not to smile.

“Who would marry you, no offence?” Richie said.

“Why’s that so hard to fucking believe dickwad?” Eddie shot back.

_ ‘Because you’re unbelievable. Unbelievably cute that is,’ _ Richie replied in their heads.

“What about you Richie? You didn’t get married did you?” Bev asked.

Richie flashed his wedding ring, the silver glinting in the dim light above them. “Yeah, me and Eddie’s mom live a lovely life.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie said as everyone laughed.

_ ‘Fuck me yourself, coward.’ _

“Do you have a soulmate, Eddie?” Ben asked.

“Yeah? Why?” 

“You keep drifting off in your own head and smiling at nothing. I only ever see that in those lucky people who get soulmates,” he smiled.

“Lucky? I’m lucky if mine ever shuts up,” Eddie laughed.

Richie sent an image of his middle finger through the bond.

The rest of the dinner was quite pleasant. Eddie couldn’t believe how much he’d missed these people. The Losers Club. They spoke about work, Richie making fun of Eddie’s job like he always did. They complimented Ben’s transformation. There was one moment that Richie couldn’t stop thinking about a phrase and repeating it in his head and it was so stupid that Eddie had to stop himself from spitting his drink out.

_ ‘Please stop thinking ‘teetant mutle neetle teetles’ through the bond, I’m going to pee.’ _

Richie grinned at Eddie and thought it even harder and Eddie burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him strangely but his unstopping laughter made everyone join in even if they didn’t know what was funny.

“So are we going to get this thing started? Where’s Stan?”

The chair beside Richie was glaringly empty now. Richie made a joke about Stan that he didn’t really believe to try and gloss over why he wouldn’t be there. The conversation quickly moved on to Mike’s phone call.

“When I got that phone call I threw up,” Richie said.

“I crashed my car.”

“Fear. It was fear,” Mike voiced what they had all felt. He obviously remembered something that the other Losers hadn’t gotten back yet.

“Pennywise,” Bev breathed out, tears formed in her eyes.

Eddie suddenly remembered. The house on Neibolt. The leper. His arm breaking. The sewers.

“Motherfucking clown,” Eddie said, he was struggling to breathe and reached for his inhaler.

“Mike, you said you needed our help with something, what was that?” Bill asked, fear filling the room like a poisonous gas.

Mike explained how Pennywise was back, that his echo had changed after they fought him but he was back and they all needed to kill it for good. The scar on Eddie’s hand started to hurt as Mike reminded them of their oath. Eddie reached for Richie’s hand beneath the table.

“Well, that shit got dark fast,” Richie said, his voice lacking the usual joy. “Thanks, Mike.”

Eddie tried to distract himself, let go of Richie’s hand and opened a fortune cookie. He struggled with the hard shell of the cookie before getting the tiny strip of paper. He shook his head as he read it. All it said was ‘Could’.

“My fortune cookie just says ‘could’,” he said out loud, showing the paper to the table.

Richie showed his that just said ‘guess’. Bill, being the leader as he always was, asked for all of the ‘fortunes’. They struggled to arrange them to something that made sense until Bev gave hers.

“I guess Stanley could not cut it.”

Eddie started to freak out. That wasn’t normal, this was too much for him. He remembered Stan; he was always gentle and a true friend. Eddie wished he was there to catch up with him. 

The remaining fortune cookies started to shake, they all stepped back from the table. Things started to come out of them, weird baby creatures and birds and things Eddie didn’t even want to describe. He was backed into the corner with Ben as some bat thing started to fly at him.

“Eddie!” Richie called and Eddie could feel his fear through the bond.

Eddie couldn’t think anything back as he tried to whack the thing away, and Ben pulled him behind him to keep him safe.

The server came in just as Mike was hitting the table with a chair. Eddie rushed over to Richie, brushing his hand against his as he stood. Richie asked for the bill. Eddie was surprised they weren’t kicked out but he guessed that Derry must be used to strange behaviour.

Eddie stopped Richie from screaming at a child for repeating something from one of his shows; Richie had an awful memory for his earlier shows but Eddie remembered all of it. 

“Mrs Uris? It’s Bev Marsh, an old friend of your husbands,” Bev started on the phone. She whispered something about a bath and put the phone down.

“Stan... Stan cut his wrists,” Bev whispered. “He’s still alive but in a coma. They don’t know if he’ll wake up.”

That was the last straw for Richie apparently and he blew up at Mike. Eddie was close behind his soulmate. They got into their car and drove back to the Townhouse.

“I mean what the fuck do we owe this place anyway?” Richie ranted. “We can just go home and never think about that fucking clown ever again.”

“Yeah, fuck Derry. I miss our apartment and our dog. Let’s go home,” Eddie agreed. 

Eddie ran up to their room and packed all their stuff. Richie didn’t bring much so it all fit into Eddie’s suitcase with ease. Richie was downstairs making them both a drink. Eddie needed alcohol but he was driving so Richie would drink for the both of them. 

Hauling the suitcase downstairs hurt Eddie’s hands but he was ready to go. He asked Richie for the car keys through the bond but Richie was silent.

“What is it?” Eddie asked as he entered the bar. He’d left the suitcase on the stairs and went to stand by Richie. Richie passed him his drink.

“Bev saw Stan bleeding out in a bath. She has seen us all die too apparently,” Richie explained.

“Die how?”

“If we don’t defeat Pennywise this time, then we will die before we get a chance to again,” Bev said, her voice weak and haunted.

Richie silently pushed over some vodka to Eddie. Eddie promptly put it in his drink and knocked it back. He wasn’t thinking about his own death, he was thinking about Richie’s. The thought of Richie not being in the world caused him to grab the bottle of vodka and add even more to a new drink.

They listened to Bev’s explanation to how she even knew anything about their deaths. Bill and Mike soon joined. Bill’s earlier reluctance was gone entirely; Mike must have shown him something. It was scary to think that Bev had seen them all die in the deadlights. The tole that would take on someone wasn’t something Eddie envied.

“I’m going to bed,” Eddie said. He didn’t think he would sleep but the earlier elation of being back around his friends had changed into anxiety.

“Yeah me too,” Richie said and followed Eddie upstairs.

They had left their suitcase on the stairs so Eddie had no pyjamas to change into and instead picked up Richie’s discarded shirt from earlier. It was long enough to keep him warm. Richie always ran hot and unceremoniously launched his clothes on the floor and joined Eddie in their bed.

“So we have to stay?” Richie groaned, cuddling up to Eddie. 

_ ‘We could always just leave,’ _ Eddie suggested. He spoke through their bond just in case anyone overheard them.

_ ‘We could, but we won’t. You and I both know we’d never get over the guilt.’ _

_ ‘True.’ _

_ ‘And what Bev said about us dying within the next 27 years... I don’t even want to think about you dying,’  _ Richie said. He took Eddie’s hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

Eddie leant up so that he could reach Richie’s face. He kissed him gently on the lips, and Richie released his hands and took Eddie’s face. Richie deepened the kiss, pulling them so close together that Eddie didn’t know where he ended and Richie began. 

In that moment, Eddie forgot all about the clown, the Losers, their potential death. All he could think about was how perfect Richie’s lips felt on his, the warmth from his skin heating his cool skin.

_ ‘We need to stop before we can’t,’ _ Eddie sent through the bond, his mouth too otherwise occupied.

_ ‘Why?’ _ Richie sent back, he even sounded breathless in his mind.

_ ‘We’re not in our apartment back home. The walls are thin and the bed is squeaky. Someone will hear.’ _

Richie pulled back from their kiss. His slightly swollen lips and his pupils blown so wide that there was no colour left anymore made Eddie want to pull him back in. Damn the others.

_ ‘I’m scared Eds,’  _ Richie thought, the afterglow of their makeout session cruelly washed away by reality.  _ ‘I don’t think I’m going to sleep tonight.’ _

Eddie sighed and cuddled into Richie’s chest.  _ ‘I won’t either. Let’s just lay here for a bit.’ _

Richie hummed in agreement, he snuggled in closer placing a kiss on the top of Eddie’s head. Eddie reached around and turned the bedside lamp off. They wouldn’t be getting any sleep but the darker room was cozier.

They chatted about everything and anything but the situation they were in. It was nice for them to remember some of their childhoods and to be able to talk about them with each other. However, whenever they mentioned the Losers they couldn’t help but feel unbearably worried for Stan. It was weird being with all the losers but Stan not being there; he was an integral part of them and they needed him. 

-

They must have managed a few hours of sleep as the next time Eddie opened his eyes there was a warm glow of light trickling through the thin white curtains. Eddie patted Richie who was lightly snoring, his hair a mess against the frilly pillowcase. Richie groaned and flung his arm out at the disturbance. Eddie swatted him back. 

“Get up,” Eddie whispered.

Richie groaned and span around so that his face was squished into the pillow.

Smiling to himself, Eddie got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He combed his hair to hide the evidence that fingers had run through it, not that it worked for long since Richie finally got out of bed and immediately ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair again. He just did it to annoy him and Eddie couldn’t deny that it felt nice.

Richie went in for a kiss that Eddie warded away. “Not until you’ve brushed your teeth, asshole.”

Richie made a show of brushing his teeth, dramatically squeezing the toothpaste and taking a minute to brush each tooth. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at him; he was ridiculous and he loved him so much.

“Clean,” Richie finally said, flashing a huge white grin.

Eddie tugged him down and kissed him. He hooked his arms around Richie’s neck and Richie, despite his weak upper body, picked Eddie up so that he could wrap his legs around Richie’s waist. Richie carried him from the bathroom into the bedroom and carefully put him on the bed. 

Eddie was waiting for Richie to join him on the bed so they could continue, but Richie just stood at the end, breathing heavily and running his hand through his messy hair. To try and get his attention, Eddie crawled down the bed and tugged on Richie’s underwear.

“What about the squeaky bed and thin walls?” Richie breathed out.

“I don’t give a shit,” Eddie smirked.

Richie smiled, slightly biting his lip and looking like he was about to pounce. Eddie eagerly waited, but just as Richie started to move there was a knock on the door.

“Um, Mike told us where we need to go next, so we should set off soon. Sorry if I woke you up,” Ben said through the door.

They waited until they could hear Ben’s footsteps retreating. Eddie looked at Richie with wide eyes before starting to laugh. Richie joined in, their manic laughs probably audible throughout the entire house.

“Fuck,” Richie finally said. “I’ve not been that scared since my mom almost caught me jacking off when I was fifteen.”

Eddie pressed his face into Richie’s belly. He couldn’t believe they were almost caught. He dreaded to think what Ben had heard on his walk to the door. Groaning into Richie’s belly seemed like the only thing he could do to let out his embarrassment.

“Would you stop blowing raspberries on me. I know you wanted to blow something else and this isn’t a good alternative for me personally.”

Eddie headbutted him in response and then got up. He needed to get himself ready again. Richie kissed the top of his head as he went past. 

-

The streets of Derry were deserted as they walked. It was kind of haunting as they trekked through a town that they all knew and hated. Mike led them down to the barrens and to the woods where they had gone to hang out. 

Richie was the first to remember. “The Clubhouse!”

Bev remembered Ben building it for them and Eddie guessed that Ben had been an architect even when he knew him. He wasn’t a very careful person, however, and fell into the Clubhouse whilst trying to find the latch.

The Clubhouse was a hazy memory for Eddie until he climbed down. Instantly, he knew where everything was. He found the ball from Ben’s paddleball that he broke and the second-hand embarrassment from his younger self was unbearable.

_ ‘Yes you were so fucking annoying but I had a stupid crush on you even back then,’ _ Richie sent through.

_ ‘We were both annoying,’ _ Eddie said and looked at the old hammock.  _ ‘We spent so many afternoons on that thing.’ _

Richie didn’t respond but Eddie could feel humour coming through the bond, so looked around for him. A foul voice came from the dark. Not as foul as Eddie remembered, actually. It had something in it that was… Richie.

He came out laughing at the rest of the Loser’s reactions.

“Dude,” Eddie said, trying to keep the humour coming down the bond out of his voice.

‘ _ Come on, my impression was perfect. I might put it in my show,’  _ Richie said after mocking the clowns dance. 

Eddie had to admit it was kind of funny.  _ ‘If we defeat It, go for it, babe.’ _

Bill found Stan’s tin of shower caps. Conversation turned to Stan; everyone was worried about him and as soon as they killed the clown they would visit him. Thinking about what Stan did made them all sad so Richie changed the subject.

“What are we doing here Mike?”

“A ritual. It demands a sacrifice,” Mike went on.

“A sacrifice? I nominate Eddie,” Richie said.

“Wait what?” Eddie couldn’t keep the genuine fear out of his voice.

_ ‘I was joking dipshit,’ _ Richie sent to Eddie before explaining, “You’re little, you’ll fit on a barbeque.”

Eddie went off about his perfectly average height before Mike continued. They needed to find tokens, and they’d already found Stan’s which Eddie put on his head. The Clubhouse was starting to make him sneeze and he was ready to get out of there.

“Let’s get out of this hole, I don’t want to get buried alive,” Richie said and Eddie sent him a thankful smile.

Richie went up first and helped Eddie up at the end of the ladder. The fresh air was freeing after being in the ground and Eddie breathed it in. 

“So, where do we find our tokens?” Eddie asked once everyone was out.

“I gotta be honest man, but this is fucking stupid,” Richie said before Mike could answer. “Alright? Why do we need tokens? Alright, we already remember everything. Saving Bev, defeating It. I mean, we’re caught up.”

Eddie could feel Richie’s anxiety and took a step closer to him.

Mike explained it all further. Eddie hated that he still didn’t have all of his memories from back then; he’d always had a fear of getting dementia and this was not helping. 

“We need to split up,” Mike said. “You each need to find your artefact alone. That’s important.”

Eddie immediately looked at Richie. He really didn’t want to go anywhere in this town without at least Richie by his side. “I gotta say, statistically speaking, looking at survival scenarios, we’re going to do much better as a group.”

Richie backed him up without even needing prompting. “Yeah, splitting up would be dumb, man. We gotta go together. We were together that summer, right?”

“No,” Mike said.

“Not that h-h-h-whole summer,” Bill said.

_ ‘Was it what happened after my mom took me to the hospital?’  _ Eddie asked Richie.

_ ‘I got worked up ‘cos you were hurt and said some things I regret to Bill and he decked me in the fucking face,’ _ Richie explained.

Eddie whirled round to Bill, ready to say something but Richie put his arm out in front of him. 

“Let’s get this fucking over with then,” Richie said. 

-

They all split up when they got close to town. Eddie hated being alone but if he needed him, he could always reach out to Richie through the bond. They had kept it open so they could both easily keep an eye on each other even if they weren’t together.

Already he could feel Richie’s fear and, for some reason, he was feeling disgusted at himself.

_ ‘Where are you?’ _ Eddie asked.

Richie gave him a mental image of the old arcade. Eddie remembered going there with Richie and always failing to beat Richie’s top score. Seeing it abandoned was wrong; it was their hideout from everyone when they just wanted to be the two of them.

He could see into Richie’s head, see his memory as clear as if it were his own. Fucking Bowers.

_ ‘You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you so fucking much. We have the perfect life and fucking Bowers is hopefully in the ground. Homophobic bitch,’  _ Eddie told his soulmate.

Richie sent back him thinking about the ‘I won’t ever stop loving you, bitch’ vine.

Eddie made his way to where he thought his token would be: his second home in Derry, the pharmacy. He was disgusted to find that Mr Keene was still alive and working. 

He got his inhaler, not without Mr Keene squeezing his face. Being in the pharmacy was bringing back awful memories. The basement, his mom strapped up on a table with a leper going after her. 

_ ‘That bitch clown made another one of your mom for you, wish I had just gotten your mom,’ _ Richie sent through.

_ ‘Did you miss the part where the leper came after me, did you see that shit?’ _

_ ‘All I saw was your mom all restrained. Pennywise is a kinky son of a bitch.’ _

Eddie sent an image of his middle finger through the bond. Mike had said they really needed to remember everything, so Eddie went down into the basement again. It wasn’t as gross as it was when he was a kid but it still made him feel very uneasy.

He approached the closed curtains where his mom was behind last time. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack and reached out for Richie but found the bond closed to him. Richie was probably driving or needed focus to do something. He spoke to himself, the things that Richie usually said to calm him. 

Closing his eyes, he opened the curtains. Nothing. There was nothing. It was just a memory. He turned to leave when the leper sprang on him. It was trying desperately to stick its tongue down his throat. He fought it off as best he could, managing to get his hands around its neck and choking it. Just as he thought it dead, it threw up a disgusting black goo, the same goo he’d been covered in the first time they defeated It. 

He screamed as he wiped it off his face. He ran up to the pharmacy and got the hell out of there. That was enough for him. 

The bond with Richie opened back up. In his fear, Eddie was now just relieved that Richie was back and safe.

_ ‘Sorry I closed the bond but the fucking clown tried to get me and I didn’t want to distract you. What happened on your end? I can feel your fear,’  _ Richie asked.

_ ‘A fucking leper threw up on me. I’m running back to the house and getting a shower.’ _

_ ‘I’m almost at the house now. Think I’m going to go on a drive. I need to think away from anywhere that clown can get to me. I’ll be back later on though. Love you.’ _

_ ‘Love you too. Don’t be too long.’ _

-

Eddie ran upstairs as quickly as he could. Not caring about the temperature, he blasted both taps on and tried to clean his face as best he could. It was thick and sticky and difficult to get off, so he ranted to himself as he did it to blow off some steam. He closed the mirror over to check where he needed to wash next when he saw someone who wasn’t Richie in their room.

“It’s your time, Eddie,” he said in a creepy voice.

Eddie was still trying to figure out who the fuck it was when the stranger moved so quickly and stabbed him in the cheek.

_ ‘EDDIE!’ _ he heard through the bond.

He didn’t know how to react, and as he moved around he noticed the mullet on the stranger. Fucking Bowers. Eddie didn’t know if he was actually in pain yet, he was mostly in shock. 

“Why did you do tha?” his speech was slurred.

Bowers was laughing. “Because he says it’s your time.”

Eddie backed into the bath. “Who says it’s my time?” He laughed nervously.

Bowers suddenly got very serious. “You know Eddie. You know.”

Eddie got into the bath, blood was spilling from his cheek now.

“Time to float,” Bowers said.

Eddie nervously laughed and continued to laugh as he closed the shower curtain. He tried to take the knife out of his face as soundlessly as possible, not even crying out as the blood fell down. 

“Now give me back my fucking knife,” Bowers said and Eddie could see how close he was. 

Just as Bowers gripped the shower curtain Eddie stabbed him through it. He kept a hold of it as long as he could to make sure that Bowers wouldn’t move. The shower curtain was ripped off with the pressure of Bowers falling back but still somehow staying on his feet.

Eddie stepped out of the bath, sidestepping Bowers’ body. “You should really cut that fucking mullet, it’s been thirty years man.”

“Guys!” he shouted as he got out. He stumbled down the stairs.

“Eds?” Bev called and screamed as she saw him.

“Bowers is in my room,” he said, putting his hand to his mouth so too much blood didn’t fall out.

Bev stayed with him as Ben ran to his room. Eddie couldn’t hear anything so he assumed that Bowers had gone.

“Eddie!” Richie called from the front door. He sounded out of breath but that didn’t stop him from running up the stairs.

“Bowers,” Eddie explained. “Is it bad?”

Bev tried to pinch the cut together. Richie nudged her out the way and kneeled in front of him. He had tears in his eyes and obviously didn’t know what to do as he hovered his hands around Eddie’s face.

“We need to clean and bandage it,” Eddie said.

“Fuck,” Richie said, he was shaking.

“The first aid kit is in my suitcase,” Eddie said to Bev.

Bev nodded and rummaged around in his suitcase that was still at the bottom of the stairs. Richie wouldn’t move. Eddie couldn’t even get into his head.

“Babe, it’s not that bad,” he whispered.

“You are spitting so much blood,” Richie said, his voice was barely there. “I should have been here. Instead I was driving around thinking of my own fucking problems.”

Eddie shakily raised his hand to Richie’s face. “We didn’t know this would happen, don’t blame yourself.”

Bev came back with the first aid kit. “We need to get him into a bathroom where there’s clean water.”

Richie picked Eddie up, his legs shaking slightly but he kept a firm hold. Bev led them to her room and into her bathroom. Richie set Eddie down into the bath and found some towels for him to lean on. Bev got a wet flannel and cleaned up the cut. Eddie was glad that Bev was here to help him since Richie wasn’t in the right state to do anything in that moment.

“So, what was your wedding like boys?” Bev asked, still working.

Richie was still in shock so he couldn’t answer and Eddie didn’t know how Bev knew about them but he didn’t want to deny it since she didn’t seem to mind at all. “We went to Vegas.”

“Eds wore the cutest pink suit,” Richie added, a smile in his voice instead of the nothingness.

“Who were you married by? Elvis?” Bev asked.

“Yeah, it was so cliched.” Eddie laughed, which hurt his cheek.

“But perfect. So fucking perfect,” Richie said. 

He seemed to be out of the brunt of his shock as he squeezed into the end of the bath. Eddie smiled as Richie reached over and took his hand. Both of their wedding rings were visible to Bev. 

“How did you know?” Eddie asked.

Bev laughed. “You guys are the dumbest smart people I know. You’re sharing a room with one bed in it, you both turned up in the same car, and Richie’s stuff is all in Eddie’s suitcase.”

“We’re fucking idiots,” Eddie said.

“Well, we weren’t trying to deny it, per se, just not tell you guys in case you were massive homophobes,” Richie shot out, the words so fast they were barely legible.

“Honey, I’m pretty sure only Ben is straight here,” Bev smiled. “Speak of the devil.”

Ben was in the doorway, he seemed nervous about being in Bev’s room. “Sorry, I was kind of listening in. You guys are married?”

Richie laughed and Eddie tried to avoid it himself due to the pain. Bev stuck a fresh bandage on his cheek. 

“Yeah, apparently it was obvious,” Richie said.

“Wait, so you’re Eddie’s soulmate? That’s amazing!” Ben said and leant over the bath to give Richie a hug.

“Yep, me and the spaghetti are hitched and perfect for each other,” Richie proudly stated.

Bev, done helping Eddie, looked at her watch. “We should meet Mike soon at the library. Ben, do you want to go down now and warn him about Bowers?”

Ben nodded and left. Bev followed him out, leaving Richie and Eddie in her bath. 

“Look at the state of us,” Eddie said. He was covered in blood and leper goo and Richie had tear stains down his face and some of Eddie’s blood on his shirt.

“Let’s go get changed and then try and beat Ben and Bev down to the library. I’m in the mood to drive fast.”

Eddie shook his head in exasperation but took Richie’s hand as he helped him out of the bath. They tugged some clean clothes out of Eddie’s suitcase, Richie changing out of that god awful shirt into another patterned shirt but this one was a nicer colour. Eddie was feeling a bit anxious and scared so he put one of Richie’s plain t-shirts on.

-

They beat Ben to the library, Richie’s sports car finally being used for what it was made for. Eddie hoped there weren’t that many traffic cameras in Derry. His face was hurting quite a bit now that the adrenaline had worn off.

“Is that-?” Richie broke off as he went to park.

“Bower’s car. Quick,” Eddie said.

Richie got out and locked the doors on Eddie so he couldn’t join him.

_ ‘Let me out!’ _

_ ‘I can’t I need to help Mike!” _

Eddie angrily pouted. Richie obviously did it on purpose to try and keep Eddie safe. Eddie appreciated it - he was scared and hurt - but he didn’t want anything to happen to Richie. Little did Richie know but Eddie had his set of car keys in his pocket and got himself out of the car.

He rushed into the library to see Richie throw up. Mike was fine, but Bowers’ wasn’t. He had some ancient looking axe in his head.

“Are you alright?” Eddie asked.

“No, I just fucking killed a guy.”

Eddie went over to Richie, avoiding his throw up and gave him a tight hug. He couldn’t know what Richie might be thinking - the bond was shut to him. Richie wasn’t an openly caring person to most people but he wasn’t a psychopath so he must be guilting himself over Bowers’ death.

“No, that’s not it. I just- I can’t believe I fucking did that,” Richie said out loud.

“Open your mind then,” Eddie grumbled.

_ ‘I hate that he deserved it and I don’t feel bad about it. He hurt you and as soon as I saw him I wanted him dead.’ _

_ ‘You saved Mike. You saved us.’ _

“You guys not pretending to hide that you’re soulmates now?” Mike asked, rubbing his arm.

“I got stabbed, he killed a guy. This day has been too much for hiding. And you guys are as cool as I remember so I’m not scared of you knowing,” Eddie said.

Ben and Bev showed up not too long afterwards. They didn’t say anything about Bowers’ corpse stinking up the place. They were more concerned with Bill’s phone call. It had killed another kid and Bill was going to try and kill it on his own.

“He’s a fucking idiot,” Richie muttered.

“But he’s our idiot and we need to go and get him. We’re killing this clown tonight,” Bev said.

-

The car ride to Neibolt street was tense and quiet. Mike had gone with Bev and Ben letting Richie and Eddie talk about what was going to happen alone. It was nice of him, but neither of them had uttered a word. Eddie kept trying to think of something to say but the gravity of their situation was settling and he didn’t know what to say to make things better. 

“After we kill this fucking clown we’re going on the sickest holiday okay? Fucking world tour, I don’t care. We’re getting out of here for months. Duchess can come with us,” Richie finally said, breaking the tense silence.

“And the Losers?”

“Yeah, we gotta bring the whole gang. When Stan gets better obviously.”

“Everyone is rich so we could go anywhere.”

“We’ll go everywhere,” Richie smiled. 

Eddie took his hand and squeezed it against his heart as they turned onto Neibolt. The memories from this street hit him all at once. The leper, the well, his arm being broken. He even remembered the missing poster for Richie. He hated thinking about that.

Richie parked as far away from the house as he could. They took a while to get the nerve to get out of the car. It wasn’t until they spotted Bill flying down the street on Silver that they moved.

“I really don’t want to do this,” Eddie whispered.

Richie quickly kissed him on the head as they approached the rusty fence of Pennywise’s house. The much healthier Ben, Bev and Mike all ran up to them without even being out of breath. They tried to talk Bill out of it but he was in his self-sacrificing guilty state so they knew it would be impossible. 

Eddie felt like he was about to cry going into that house again. Thankfully, Richie took his hand and didn’t let it go. 

It didn’t take long for the clown to start playing his tricks and his favourite trick of all was to split them up. Eddie hadn’t get go of Richie’s hand so they ended up together with Bill. Of course something started to happen in the other room as soon as they split up; Ben’s screams could be heard through the rickety door dividing them.

A scuttling sound started to come from the fridge. Bill opened it, Eddie just hoped that the clown wasn’t in it again. Richie let go of Eddie’s hand to block him from whatever was in the fridge.

“It’s Stan?” Richie said.

The thing had thirteen-year-old Stan’s head but looked like some weird spider monster. It was disgusting. Fear gripped Eddie like it hadn’t in years, he couldn’t move or speak or do anything. He backed all the way back into the corner. He’d back all the way onto the street and out of Derry if he could.

“Eddie! Are you okay?” Richie asked.

Eddie shook his head. He couldn’t speak.

Even as the Stan spider latched onto Richie’s face he couldn’t move. All he could think was if that thing killed Richie and he did nothing he wouldn’t want to live anymore. But he couldn’t move. He wanted to pounce and stab that thing and save his husband, but he couldn’t move. He just couldn’t move.

Once Richie was saved by Ben, Bill started to shout at Richie. He was laying all of his own feelings on Eddie and Eddie was just scared that Bill would be too mad at him to be his friend anymore.

“Please don’t be mad Bill, I was just scared.” He started to cry softly.

Bill started to reassure him. It didn’t work that well, so Richie got up off the ground and came over. He gave Eddie a big tight hug, Eddie sobbed apologies into his shoulder.

“It’s okay. You were just scared. We all get scared. I was too scared to patch you up before. It’s okay. I love you,” Richie reassured.

“I love you,” Eddie whispered back. “So much.”

Richie didn’t leave Eddie’s side until they climbed down the well. Then back in the sewers he took his hand again. Eddie needed the reassurance but he knew that Richie probably did too.

_ ‘That dickwad clown loves to split us up. Fucker can’t if I keep holding your hand,’  _ Richie said down the bond and he squeezed Eddie’s hand momentarily to back up his point.

They stayed together as they waded through the disgusting greywater that was almost up to Eddie’s neck.  _ ‘Piggyback?’ _ Richie had offered but Eddie didn’t trust his weak arms to keep a hold of him.

When Bev went under, Richie had wanted to jump in with the other guys to help get her but Eddie couldn’t let go of his hand. He didn’t want Richie to jump in and never come back up. He wouldn’t leave his house alone. The thought of it made his terror even more evident.

The relief both of them felt was like a wave through the bond when Bev resurfaced. The rest of the Losers were close behind her and helped her get to the mound of mess that the clown had lived in. 

Mike opened a hatch to what looked like a hole down to hell. Eddie was not going down there. His body stopped responding again. He couldn’t move even as Richie tugged him forward.

“I can’t do it,” he started. “I can’t. You saw what happened up there. I was gonna let- I was gonna let you die.” He looked down and tried not to cry. “I was gonna let my fucking soulmate die. I just fucking froze up. You let me go down there with you, I’m gonna get us all killed.” He opened his inhaler to try and help him breathe through the start of a panic attack.

“Hey, hey, gimme that,” Richie said and grabbed Eddie’s arm, trying to shake the inhaler out of it. “Gimme that, gimme that. Let go, you little turd.” He waved the torch in Eddie’s face.

Richie took Eddie’s hands, holding them in front of them. “Listen to me, you’re gonna be fine. Who killed a psychotic clown before he was fourteen?”

Eddie pursed his lips. “Me.”

“Who stabbed Bowers with a knife he pulled out of his own face?”

“Also me,” Eddie couldn’t look Richie in the eye.

“Who married a comedian who makes a ‘your mom’ joke whenever he can?”

Eddie looked back up at Richie. He was proud of that one. “Me.”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded at him and put his hands lightly on Eddie’s face. “You’re braver than you think.”

“Thanks a lot, Richie.”

Richie kissed him softly on the lips. Eddie didn’t want the kiss to end and to open his eyes back to the sewer. “Come on,” Richie said, taking hold of one of Eddie’s hands and helping him down the hole.

-

The ritual didn’t work. It dashed all of Eddie’s hope of even getting out of the hole again, and the only thing keeping him from dissolving into panic was Richie’s hand in his. He was mad at Mike for taking them down there when it didn’t work for the last people who did it. When the clown sprang out, it was bigger than it had ever been. Richie led Eddie into one of the alcoves by the side.

“Do you think he can see us?” Richie squeaked.

The clown turned to them then and Richie screamed. Eddie tugged him into the path, holding his hand so tight he was scared he’d break Richie’s fingers. He didn’t want to look behind them but as they hit the end, Eddie braved a look to see the tentacle looking thing reaching it’s end.

However, in front of them were three doors. Richie sent a memory down the bond of something like this happening when they were younger. They went for ‘very scary’. it was a closet. Eddie didn’t appreciate that one bit, nor did he appreciate the half a body dancing up to them. Screaming, they shut the door.

‘Not very scary’ it was. Eddie felt brave enough to open the door himself this time, keeping one hand in Richie’s still of course. It opened to reveal another pathway through the cave and a… Pomerainian?

“Oh shit,” Richie said and Eddie agreed.

“No way am I falling for this shit again,” he said. The dog did look a lot like their Duchess but she wouldn’t be there.

“Yeah, that thing’s a fucking monster.”

“We should make it sit.” Duchess was always less demanding when she was doing tricks.

“I know your moves you little bitch,” Richie taunted the monster.

Eddie turned to the noise of the mouth tentacle leaving them. “Richie. It’s gone, babe.”

“Okay,” Richie said, getting ready to go back the way they came.

“Wait,” Eddie said and spun them around. 

“Sit,” Richie demanded.

Surprisingly the dog did it. It reminded him so much of Duchess. “He did it!”

“That’s cute.”

Eddie couldn’t resist. “That’s a good boy.”

“That’s actually super cute.”

“That’s a good boy,” Eddie repeated a few more times as Richie also praised the dog.

Eddie almost forgot where they were, his heart feeling warm with Richie’s hand in his and the cute dog in front of them. Unfortunately, they were in a psychotic clown’s house and the cute dog turned into a horrific monster. Eddie would never look at Duchess the same again. 

Richie hastily shut the door and they ran away down the path they came. 

“Next time we just go for regular scary!” Eddie shouted as they retreated.

“Next time?”

Getting further away from the doors Eddie grabbed Richie and kissed him. He was terrified, but he had to kiss Richie, just in case, before they went into the cave again. Richie kissed back with as much passion.

The clown was still huge and was going after Mike when they emerged. Richie let go of Eddie’s hand and grabbed a rock from the floor. He took aim and threw it at Pennywise’s huge head just as it was about to eat Mike.

“Hey, fuckface!” Richie shouted and bent down to get another stone. “Wanna play truth or dare? Here’s a truth: You’re a sloppy bitch. Yeah, that’s right. Let’s dance.” He went to throw again. “Yippe-kai-ay, motherfu-”

Eddie couldn’t understand what was happening. Half of his brain was paralysed, watching something that hadn’t happened yet. He was watching himself die. He was watching Richie sob over his body. He could feel Richie’s anguish.

The other half of his brain was in the present, watching Richie’s body float up, his mouth wide open and his eyes blank. Eddie clutched the spike that Bev had given him but he’d just watched himself die using that. So he remembered how Ben snapped Bev out of the deadlights back when they were kids. He closed his eyes, tugged Richie down, struggled to feel for his face and then kissed him. 

“Eds?” Richie asked, dazed.

“We need to move,” Eddie said and dragged Richie away just as the claw that would have killed him came down. 

They ran into a small cave opening and the rest of the Losers followed as the clown scuttled over to them. Eddie remembered something as they slid down. 

“He went small,” he muttered.

Mike caught on. They needed to make him small, make him small enough to kill. The cave opening they came through was a squeeze for all of them so they planned to try and get to that. Ben, Mike and Bill went first and Richie, Eddie and Bev followed them out. They ran to the opening but the clown’s huge steps and its ability to climb on the wall made it get there before them.

“There are other ways to make someone feel small,” Bev muttered just as Eddie had given up hope.

“You mean we have to bully this fucking clown to death?” Richie asked.

“Yeah,” Bev smiled. “You’re a bully.”

“A fucking clown!”

“A weak old lady!”

“A mummy!”

“A mimic!”

“A baby creature thing,” Richie tried.

“A fucking clown.”

Pennywise started to mutter about it being an eater of worlds but the Losers didn’t relent. It started to shrink down, falling into its crater. The Losers approached shouting at it.

“A clown!”

“Old lady!”

Eddie pitched in. “A fucking homophobe.”

Richie high fived him.

“Sloppy bitch.”

It turned into some baby creature, deflating into the ground. Richie went up and ripped the claw that would have killed Eddie from it. 

“You’re a clown with a scared beating heart,” Mike said and reached down, grabbing it’s tiny dark heart.

They all put their hands together, the heart in the centre, and crushed it. Pennywise disintegrated before their eyes. It was perfect.

“Come on, we need to get out of here,” Eddie said and tugged Richie.

The Losers all quickly made their way out of the caves, through the sewers, up the well and out of the house. It was a stunning sight as the house that had haunted their childhoods fell down.

Not bothering with their cars in the state they were in, they walked to the quarry. Bev jumped in first and they all soon followed. It was disgusting to wash themselves in the dirty quarry water, but getting the blood, sewer water and grime off them was worth it.

The euphoria of actually killing It made them all act like kids again, pushing each other underwater and hopping on each other’s backs to try and push people over. It was amazing.

“Can we get out of this water now, the germs alone-” Eddie started.

“Babe, we just walked through a sewer, I think this is a bit better,” Richie said.

“I want to go home and change my clothes,” Eddie pouted.

Richie smiled softly and pulled Eddie in for a hug. “In the deadlights-”

“I know, I saw,” Eddie cut him off.

“I’m so fucking glad you’re safe.”

“Me too. Duchess would be a mess with just you to look after her.”

Richie splashed him with the cool but dirty water. Eddie squawked in response and pushed his husband under. 

They managed another half an hour in the water before Eddie started feeling really uncomfortable. Richie rounded them all up.

_ ‘Is it just me or are Ben and Bev rather cozy all of a sudden?’ _ Richie asked.

Eddie looked at them. Ben’s arm was around her and she was tucked into him.  _ ‘I give it a year before they get married.’ _

_ ‘Ben has been pining since he was, like, thirteen, I give it like four months.’ _

By the time they got to the town, the sun was rising. They had been in the ground for an entire night and Eddie was exhausted. Richie slung his arm around Eddie as they walked, Eddie tiredly nuzzled into him.

A choir of phone buzzes and chimes suddenly cut through the silence. Eddie took out his phone at the same time the rest of the Losers did. 

“Please tell me that we actually killed that fucking clown and it isn’t messing with us by sending shit on an unknown number,” Richie said. His voice was high.

Mike smiled. “It’s not an unknown number. It’s Stan.”

They all opened their phones as quickly as possible then. It seemed they all received the same picture: Stan with tubes in his nose and a hospital gown on with the caption ‘I lived bitch’.

No one could help but laugh. Mike texted back saying they would all visit him as soon as they could and that Pennywise had been defeated. Stan sent back: ‘If I knew all it would take to kill the bitch was to make it feel bad, I would have killed it the second I stepped back into Derry.’

“Yeah, he’s still the best,” Richie said, smiling proudly.

-

They recuperated for the next few days, all hanging out in the Townhouse or at restaurants. Bill was the first to leave as he had to get home to his wife. Ben and Bev left together a few days afterwards, Bev was going to get a divorce and move to Ben’s house. Richie wouldn’t let them leave Derry before he showed Eddie something. 

They woke up in bed together a week after killing Pennywise. The sun illuminated Richie’s face and Eddie couldn’t help but kiss him, brushing their teeth be damned. He’d killed a clown in a sewer, he could kiss his husband.

“We leaving today?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, let’s get dressed.”

Since getting stabbed, Eddie had gotten into the habit of wearing Richie’s t-shirts. Richie had complained that he was taking all of his clothes and he’d have nothing to wear, but Eddie could feel his contentment through the bond.

Richie drove them up to the old kissing bridge. Eddie raised an eyebrow but got out of the car. The old wood was filled with carvings, most of them probably couples that were long split up. Richie bent down and gestured for Eddie to come over and see something.

On the wood was a very faded R+E.

“I did this that summer.” He smiled and pulled out a small knife, freshly carving the letters. “See, even then I knew you were it for me.”

Eddie smiled, once Richie was done with his carving, he took the knife. He set it to work on a wobbly heart with an R in it.

“I did this before we even fought that clown the first time. I got you beat, babe.”

Richie smiled, he had tears in his eyes. He put his hands on either side of Eddie’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was called the kissing bridge for a reason.

-

Getting home was such a weight off Eddie’s shoulders he felt like he could breathe again. They got Duchess from the sitters, both of them were wary at her until she jumped up and kissed their faces. She was their baby, not that monster in the caves.

They kept in touch with all the Losers. Richie was almost right as Ben proposed to Bev within two months but it took them eight months to get married. Richie took pride in being the maid of honour and Eddie was one of Ben’s best men. 

Mike made it to Florida and to every other state it seemed. He visited them all quite a few times and they all treated him since he wasn’t as well off as the rest of them. 

Richie got a new show. It was a Netflix special and was nominated for a few awards. Eddie was so proud of him even if Richie loved to make fun of him in his shows. Eddie quit his job as a risk analyst and went full time into med-school. He let Richie pay for it instead of being proud and Richie had made a lot of money with his shows.

When Stan got better enough for visitors they all went to see him. They met his wife who was lovely and somehow believed their story about the clown. When Stan woke up he had remembered everything and wanted to stay in touch with the Losers when they all left again.

Since Bill had gotten another movie deal he paid for a group holiday for all of them. They jetted off to Hawaii and all got tanned on the beach for a few weeks. Stan and Bill’s wives got on amazingly and became honorary members of the Losers.

Their lives were even more perfect than they were before. They all had each other finally. The missing piece of the jigsaw had been put in place and the picture of happiness was revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave nice comments, im having a bad mental health day
> 
> tumblr: @stan-the-pan
> 
> lemme know if there are any soulmate aus u want me to write!  
also if u want anymore from this specific au, like their holidays, the boys getting together, benverly wedding, lemme know


End file.
